Mandy Morgan
}} Mandy Morgan '''(née '''Richardson, previously Hutchinson) is the daughter of Helen and Dennis Richardson, as well as the sister of Lewis Richardson, and the half-sister of Tom Cunningham. She is also the mother of Grace Hutchinson and Ella Richardson. Biography Sexual abuse and Relationships Mandy first appears as a school girl who dreams of becoming a model and becomes romantically involved with Ollie Benson. It is revealed that Mandy's father Dennis had sexually and physically abused her when she was younger. Mandy takes a stand against her father and he is sentenced to seven years in prison. Mandy's life slowly returns to normal and she begins a relationship with Luke Morgan. When Luke is raped by Mark Gibbs, he feels ashamed and ends his and Mandy's relationship. Unaware of the true reasons for Luke splitting up with her, Mandy embarks on short-lived relationships with Darren Osborne and Ben Davies. Luke admits the true reasons for ending the relationship to Mandy, who agrees to support him. Departure Warren ends his affair with Mandy, who, devastated, tells Louise the truth. After slapping Mandy, Louise tells her that Warren had murdered her previous husband, Sean Kennedy. A shocked Mandy reluctantly agrees to set Warren up before stealing his money. However, unknown to Mandy, Louise plots to kill Warren and frame Mandy. On the wedding day, CCTV footage of Warren and Mandy is shown to the wedding guests by Jacqui and Myra McQueen. Warren finds the gun Louise had planned to kill him with, resulting in him confronting and then suffocating her. Mandy decides to leave the village once more with Tony. Tony and Mandy go travelling, deciding to give their relationship another go. However, when Mandy tells Tony that she may not be able to have children of her own anymore, he is upset and returns to Hollyoaks, leaving Mandy stranded in a foreign country. Return In October 2010, Mandy arrives at Steph's house. Darren asks Mandy why she is back and she reveals she came back to see Steph. Mandy and Tony talk over a bottle of wine and almost kiss. Mandy and Frankie Osborne argue over custody of Tom. Tony begins to avoid Mandy after seeing her, and she confronts him about why he left her abroad. It is revealed that Mandy is in a relationship with Warren and they are planning to take revenge on Tony. Mandy discovers Tony is in debt and Dom had gone to Warren for money. Tony's restaurant Il Gnosh is burned down by an unseen arsonist. The fire spreads and Steph and Malachy Fisher (Glen Wallace) are killed. Mandy then meets Warren, believing he caused the fire. Panicking, she attempts to end their relationship, but he manipulates her after convincing her that he is the only person she can talk to and that he will solve all of her problems.te their relationship and begin living together. Tony and Mandy begin looking for jobs and after Tony gets a job as a chef he returns home to discover Mandy has left him a note and has left the village. Quotes "I hope so." (first line to Ollie Benson, after he asks if she needs help) ---- Intro *2017: Mandy is seen walking in the village in a red dress and is later on the screen with Luke. * 2019-: Mandy attends a party inside The Hutch with Luke, Ella, Darren, Jack, Oscar, Charlie, Nancy and Kyle. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Richardson family *Hutchinson family *Morgan family *Myrightimage.com Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:1996 debuts Category:2006 departures Category:2007 returns Category:2007 departures Category:2008 returns Category:2008 departures Category:2010 returns Category:2011 departures Category:2017 returns Category:Current characters Category:1981 births Category:Richardson family Category:Hutchinson family Category:Morgan family Category:Residents of 8 Weirside View Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:2013 returns Category:2013 departures